Wilhelm Tröger
wilhelm TRÖGER talk is cold and burns like the sun the back of the class is where i was keeping quiet playing dumb can't you see these skies are breaking? 'cause the back of the class is where I'm from Information → stats * Name Wilhelm Klaus Tröger. * Nickname(s): Wil, Klaus. * Location: Berlin, Germany. * Date of Birth: 17 August 2036. * Age: 19. * Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual. * Height: 1.88m (6'2".) * Weight: 58kg (128lbs.) * Hair Colour: Naturally Brown; Dyed Black. * Eye Colour: Brown. * Spoken Language(s): German (Native), English (Fluent), French (Poor). * Image Song(s): One of a Kind by Placebo, Sonne by Rammstein. → in-depth personality At first glance, one would assume Wilhelm to be an obnoxious teenager who wants nothing more than to invade your personal bubble and ramble on about things you probably don't care about. Of course, one would be correct in such an assumption, as that is exactly what Wilhelm tends to do upon meeting others. While he's friendly and generally well-mannered, there are many who would rightfully consider his behaviour to be overly rambunctious and irritating. It's unclear whether or not Wilhelm is aware of this, although it's speculated that he likely wouldn't care even if he was. His smile is contagious, and rarely is he seen without one. His want to keep his spirits up even in the deepest low is admirable, though not without being mildly annoying. But his excited nature is not all he's known for. Stubborn as he is friendly, there are very few people who are able to change his mind when he makes a decision. It's quite simple to aggravate Wil if someone argues with him, and he isn't known for being too gentle with his insults. He cannot, and probably will not, admit defeat until the topic's been beaten into the ground entirely. At times, he can also seem a bit arrogant, although it's really just his self-confidence shining through when this happens. And when he feels even remotely sad, he pushes all but Nik away at arm's length in order to recollect his thoughts. In spite of his less admirable traits, Wil tries to make the best of things, and does what he can to help others feel comfortable in the world they live in. While he's well aware of the earth's current state, he does what he can to push it out of his mind and keep looking to the future as something guaranteed to be less miserable than the present. abilities * WIN-TELEPATHY & EMPATHY — This allows Wilhelm to feel what Nik is feeling, and hear his thoughts with ease. Nik is also able to do this, and applies only to the two of them. (Meaning they can't hear other people's thoughts beyond their own.) background In a time when people were reproducing faster than rabbits, it comes as no surprise to many that the Trögers already had a small handful of children prior to the birth of the twins. So on August 17th close to midnight, Wilhelm came nearly ten minutes after Nikolaus as a child who was only half-expected. At the time of their birth, healthy twins were even more rare than coming across an unmutated animal beyond the walls, and their deaths were anticipated by their parents and doctors alike. Needless to say, however, their survival was met with enough happiness to brighten the otherwise bleak city of Berlin plenty. At least for the Trögers, anyway. Their early lives were relatively normal, raised mostly by their siblings than their parents, and they lived quite comfortably for some time. Wil and Nik were extremely close in particular, hardly ever seen without the other one nearby. From a young age, Wil had shown an incredible interest in the world around him, going so far as to "mysteriously" disappear with Nik in order to explore their small neighborhood – only to be promptly retrieved by Kilian. Everything was simple, and they were blissfully unaware of how corroded the world really was for much of their youth. That wall of ignorance was cracked for the first time the day that Hannes walked out of his family's lives for a prettier, healthier young woman. Although Wil was much too young to realise the seriousness of Hannes' sudden walk-out, he was aware enough to take note in the sudden decrease of enthusiasm in the household. His oldest sibling, Kilian, took it upon himself to mind the household and his siblings while Felicie was at work for the entirety of the day. Claudia, the second oldest, decided that the best way to deal with her crumbling family life would be to simply ignore it, and thus shut herself off from the rest of her siblings. And Brynne became more of an attention seeker than even Wil had been. Yet while Kilian slowly turned into a father than Hannes never was, and while their mother was no longer as prominent a figure in their lives, Wil seemed content in this setup enough so as to give as much cheerfulness to the household as possible. In order to ease tension, be he the cause or not, Wil would setup small plays or "concerts" in the middle of their living room with Nik and disregard any dinner or company plans they may have had at any point. It wasn't until Wil was ten that Hannes finally became less of a stranger to him, but only at his new step-mother's urgings. At first, he was distant a bit cold toward Hannes and his new wife, Anna, but over time he allowed himself to become rather close to her. It wasn't long before Anna became an important figure in his life, although he didn't allow her to overshadow Felicie in the slightest. In fact, it seemed as if Wil considered only Anna, Kilian and Felicie to be his parents, while Hannes was merely referred to as "the donor." As Wil got older and began to develop a taste for all manner of strange things, these interests only pushed him further away from the likes of Hannes and Claudia, but seemingly closer to the rest of his family. His schooling was nothing out the ordinary. He didn't get the best of marks on his papers, but he didn't slack off so horribly that he failed. Generally well-received by his fellow peers, he was friendly and social with just about everyone that crossed his path. While he wasn't the smartest of the Tröger children, he certainly worked hard to earn whatever decent grade he could get his hands on inbetween disappearing to parties and hanging out with friends for days at a time. But where he was friendly and social, he also had a knack for getting into trouble from time to time. With Kilian's job as the "Voice of Europe," it was easy for a teenager to believe himself more invincible than his peers. Though he didn't party too hard and was never caught so drunk he couldn't walk straight, he had his fair share of misdemeanours that set him at odds with many members of his family–even Nik. At times, he would be escorted home by Black Suits for being out beyond curfew, or being caught with a cigarette. In spite of the harsh scoldings he would receive, Wil seemed perfectly able to push aside whatever warnings his siblings or mother would give him. Social → relationships family * Hannes Tröger — Father (54). Wil has a broken relationship with his father, although they are very civil to one another. In truth, Wil barely knows Hannes, and he doesn't seem very eager to rectify this. * Felicie Hamel — Mother (48). Felicie means a lot to Wil, and her support for his many strange decisions are what make him so close to her in spite of how little he sees of her. After his and Nik's birth, Felicie was advised not to have anymore children. * Anna Tröger — Step-Mother (32). There's no angsty relationship to be found here, as Wil's quite fond of his step-mother. She encourages him to take responsibility for his own life, but he tends to ignore such advice. She's also responsible for teaching him how to use eyeliner and eyeshadow. ---- * Kilian Tröger — Older Brother (27). He sacrificed his childhood in order to raise Wil and his siblings, and considering how young Wil was when Hannes left, he mistakenly began to think of Kil less of a brother and more of a father. He sometimes refers to him as "dad," despite how hard he tries not to, and occasionally takes advantage of Kil's fame to get away with some small misdemeanours. * Claudia Tröger — Older Sister (25). Oldest sister and by far the most cynical of the crew. Her lack of enthusiasm is made up for only by his innate ability for irritating the shit out of her. * Brynne Tröger — Older Sister (22). She's the typical older sister who thinks she knows everything and her little brother is still just a baby. As much as he tries to deny it, however, she's been a major influence in his life, and more specifically his fashion sense. * Nikolaus Tröger — Twin Brother (19). Only ten minutes apart, there's no question that Wil is closer to his twin than anyone else in his entire family. No one means more to him than Nik does, and there's rarely an instance where the two of them don't speak to one another for more than a day. In spite of this, Wil is perhaps the bane of Nik's existence sometimes, because even he can't convince Wil to be cautious. * Ilsa Tröger — Younger Half-Sister (13). The youngest of the Trögers and someone Wil enjoys corrupting with his music and fashion tastes. She's adorable and he protects her like no other. friends * Josef Bäumer — Best Friend. Introduced Wil to many types of music, and currently provides the drums for their dog and pony band. * Alex Albrecht — Best Friend. Likes to think he's smarter than Wil... and he's kind of right. He plays the bass guitar. * Adrian Smith — Friend. Gets on Wil's nerves very easily with his obnoxious know-it-all attitude, but still a good guy who does the music editing. * Mia Haas — Friend. She and Wil dated at some point, but the both of them decided they were better off as friends. She's the backing vocalist and voice of reason. * Hannah Moeller — Friend. A silent girl that Wil met randomly, her love for music is what drew him to her. He tries to make light of her self-imposed muteness, and is often times seen reading aloud whatever she writes down with a high-pitched voice, as if to "give her a voice." Wil also attempts to convince her to speak, and doesn't give up these attempts even though he fails. acquaintances * Scout Freeman — Online Buddy. He talks to her pretty regularly via instant messengers and the like. She's a very sexy nice lady that he enjoys speaking to. * Surrender Hamilton — Online Buddy. A nice, pretty woman he met online, she was very kind and let him ramble on about his family. She also put up with his constant questions about her life and family. He admires that she knows how to paint, and is quite excited to see what a surf board is and what she paints on them. Wil has invited her to one of his band's performances, and is quite excited to meet her in person some day. * Daisy Notara — Online Buddy. The first time they spoke, Wil was less than friendly to her for no real reason at all. The second time, however, they got along much better than earlier before, and Wil dished on some embarrassing facts about Kilian. He's since noted to watch The Lion King because she called him Simba, as well as Star Wars because she called Kilian Chewbacca. other * Lea Ulmer — Ex-Girlfriend. The two of them dated longer than Wil had ever dated any other girl. Still, they didn't seem to be able to get along well even when they tried, possibly due to their different personalities. Even though he doesn't necessarily like her, they didn't date for so long without a reason. Try as he might, he can't seem to push away whatever feelings he still harbours for her. enemies * Isabelle Dunstan — Kilian's ex-girlfriend, Wil is convinced she is the devil incarnate. While she didn't actually do anything to him to make him hate her, the mere fact that she was so close to Kilian was what made Wil dislike her so much. He did his very best to keep her at arm's length, shot down every attempt she made at being friendly to him, and egged her on to argue with him. When at last he succeeded in making her yell at him, he was present when Kilian broke up with her. As much as he dislikes her, though, he can't help but to feel mildly guilty about his part in hers and Kilian's seperation. Miscellaneous → random facts personal * Like all the Trögers, Wil is obscenly tall, thin and has a very large smile. * He wears make-up and accessories that emphasise his girlyness, but only because he likes the style. * He prefers to wear clothing and style his hair in ways that will attract attention. * Wil received his tongue piercing and first tattoo when he was 13, his second piercing and tattoo when he was 15, and his third tattoo when he was 17. He still considers more of each to this day. * Wil doesn't like the idea of getting a "real job," so it's useless to try talking him into it. * Calling him a transvestite or gay is a sure-fire way to aggravate him off. * He loves all music like no other, and it's rare when he's able to name a favourite artist. * His breakfast consists of a cup of coffee, a cigarette, and whatever he can grab from Kil and Nik's plates. * Wil refuses to speak in the morning, or even muster up the energy to do much beyond his morning routine and grunting replies. * One of his favourite films is an incredibly old one called Bram Stoker's Dracula. * He likes scary things, and he's been known to stay up all night watching scary films. * Wil deeply resents being referred to as "it." * He's been breaking curfew on a near-regular basis since he was fourteen. * When he feels too threatened or insulted, he doesn't think twice about attacking someone verbally. * He's made a habit out of skipping school for days at a time. * Diddl Mouse was his first obsession as a child; vampires came after. * Of all the things he owns, his coffee mug is not to be trifled with at all. * Wil likes to cook, but that doesn't mean he knows how. The only dish he can make without burning, poisoning, or otherwise rending inedible is alfredo. * Whenever he gets sick, the living room couch becomes his and his only. He doesn't talk or whine during said sickery. He instead opts to sniff, cough, and sneeze while cuddling tightly in his blanket. * Wil actually enjoys lemon-based foods, such as lemon meringue pie. * Lea is the daughter of two raiders and associates with a group of raiders that have been haunting the outskirts of Berlin for years. Wil has been secretly assisting them for two years, although it's unclear whether or not he knows they're actually raiders – or if he cares. familial * He shares almost all of his make-up with Brynne. *Kilian may as well be his father, so he doesn't have a problem referring to him as "Dad" constantly. * Any girlfriend that Kil has ever had has been promptly scared away. He makes sure of it. * He shamelessly takes advantage of Kilian's fame to get away with some of the dumb stuff he tries to pull. * Wil is responsible for chasing Isabelle away from their family. * In the very rare occasion in which he and Nik fight, Wil is always the first to get angry and the first to apologise. * His greatest fear is losing Nik somehow, be it not talking to him for a long time or Nik being taken by the government. * He and Nik share something of a connection. Whenever Nik is in pain or feeling extreme emotions, it's somehow carried over to Wil. * As such, Wil always knows when something's bothering Nik, and vice versa. * No matter what he says, Wil can't imagine living away from his brother, or any of his family for that matter. He's in no rush to move out. * He writes his own lyrics and sings them to Nik for approval. No one else is allowed to hear them until he thinks they're good enough. * Still occasionally holds concerts in the living room with Nik. * Can't help but to steal Kil's french fries and ice cream from time to time. * He sometimes "infiltrates" his brother's work place when he's bored on a weekend. * Whenever he and Nik are fighting, Wil takes it upon himself to sleep in Kil's bed. * Due to his inability to hold onto relationships or talk too deeply about his emotions (to everyone except Nik), Felicie sometimes compares Wil to a younger Hannes. Though it makes him uncomfortable, he never says anything in protest. → in-game events * 3 August: Wilhelm has been taken to a fancy restaurant only to be bored out of his mind and accidentally ends up stalking Johann Weiß. Awkward conversation ensues. * 18 August: After avoiding punishment from the Government for aiding known raiders for two years, Wilhelm is shot by Charre Tangvald and taken further into the outskirts of Berlin. From there, he is injected with a drug that places him into a proto-comatose state, making him appear dead. He is then transferred to a hospital in Berlin, where he is later pronounced deceased from blood loss and trauma. In actuality, Wilhelm is merely in an artificial coma and will be transferred to a research facility in Budapest where he will be experimented on. Category:CharactersCategory:Civilian Category:Browse